dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
G-Dragon
Perfil thumb|300px|Kwon Ji Yong *'Nombre artístico: '''G드래곤' / G-Dragon *'Nombre real: '권지용 / Kwon Ji Yong *'''Apodo favorito: Es Kwon Leadah ( líder Kwon) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositor, Productor, Bailarin y Actor ocasional. *'Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Agosto-1988 *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''177cm *'Peso: 53 kg *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Leo *'Signo Chino: Dragón *'Agencia: 'YG Enterteiment Mini Biografia Kwon Ji Yong es el líder de Big Bang y a menudo compone y produce el material del grupo. Es reconocido como uno de los productores y compositores más jovenes de la Industria de música coreana. Su nombre artístico se origina de su primer nombre: la G de su nombre artístico viene de Ji, su primer nombre y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Desde el debut de la banda, ganó el premio "songwritter award" en el 2007 MKMF. Su talento para componer hizo de Big Bang la unica "boy band" que tuviera a un miembro como productor después de Seo Taiji & Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda, linda sonrisa y actitud positiva y alegre. G-Dragon ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo" y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-Dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años junto con otro miembro de Big Bang,Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento, ellos fueron llamados GDYB e hicieron muchos colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. Ji Yong tiene también un álbum en solitario, sacado en 2009, llamado Heartbreaker el cual fue un éxito rotundo en la industria musical, no solo en Corea del Sur si no que también dentro de Japón, China y Taiwán, razón por la cual su compañía (YG Entertainment) decidió celebrar su primer concierto en solitario llamado '''Shine a Light. Colaboraciones *W-inds- Rain is Fallin (ft G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) *Seungri - Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) *Seungri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en - Run (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang) *Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en - Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en - Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) *Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon) *Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) *Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy) *Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, TOP & Taeyang) *Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) *Gummy - Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) *Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) *YG FAmily - Why Be Normal *YGMA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) *Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) *Pixie Lott Dancing on my own (GD Y T.O.P) Dramas *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) Anuncios *NIKON *North The Face (junto a Big Bang) *G-Market *Bean Pole *Lg Lollipop (Junto a Big Bang y 2NE1 ) Moviles CYON Lg Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'Big Bang **'Sub grupo:' GD&TOP *'Miembros de la familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor (Dami) *'Educación: Instituto de artes tradicionales de Seúl Corea *'Personalidad: '''Es bastante brillante. Cuando está tranquilo es muy callado. Se pone de buen humor muy rápido. Sus sentidos son rápidos, tiene una autoestima elevada y le gusta salir *'Idiomas: 'Coreano, japones, chino e inglés *'Especialidad: 'Rapear, bailar, beatboxing, componer, cantar. *'Hobbies: Dibujar y escuchar música. *Fue un niño actor y modelo, debutó en enero de 2001 en el álbum recopilatorio Daehanmingook Flex Hip-Hop como rápero. *Se dio cuenta que le gustaba el Hip Hop escuchando a Wu-Tang Clan, de pequeño. Después de escucharlo supo que quería entrar en el mundo de la música. *Sus artistas favoritos son: Jay-Z, Blackstreet, JO, Pharrell, Maroon 5, Mondo Grosso. *La canción "Lies", escrita por él, en un principió iba a ser un solo, pero acabó cantandola todo el grupo. *Tiene un tatuaje en cada brazo, ‘Dolce vita’ y ‘Moderato’. Se los hizo Carey Hart (esposo de Pink) y uno el hombro derecho 'too fast to live too young to die'. Un corazon corriendo en su brazo derecho y una bola de Dragon Ball en su hombro izquierdo. Ademas de tatuarse las palabras 'Forever Young' en el costado derecho y 'Mind Control' en el costado izquierdo. *Salvó la vida de un niño que había caído al ceder estas rejas. El niño iba con su madre hacia el baño, pero en ese momento Big Bang llegó al tercer piso y las fans se arremolinaron creando un caos. La madre perdió al niño por un momento, momento en el cual el niño cayó y gracias a GD, que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando subirlo de nuevo, el niño pudo volver con su madre. Dicen que GD no se apartó ni un momento hasta que el niño estuvo en pie, los guardias fueron a ayudarlo a él, que estaba debajo de la marabunta de fans, pero él dijo que ayudaran al niño y se negó a que lo ayudaran sólo a él. *El 24 de diciembre se unio con su compañero T.O.P para formar el subgrupo o dúo GD&TOP que debutó con su cancion HIGH HIGH y el disco del mismo nombre *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de idolos en terminos de ingresos personales y G-Dragon quedo en primer lugar. *Cuando unos internautas escucharon el parecido de la cancion "Heartbreaker" y la cancion de Florida "Right Round" creyeron que G-Dragon había copiado el ritmo de la cancion de Florida, pero el cantante dijo que no era cierto que los ritmos eran muy diferentes y hasta llegaron a cantarla juntos. *Tiene un perro llamado Gaho, al cual quiere mucho y cuando tiene la oportunidad lo muestra en los videos. *Es cercano a Kim Junsu de 2pm y Se7en ,incluso en una oportunidad se les a visto saliendo juntos. *Su talla de ropa es la mediana. *Su primera novia fue una Noona (mayor que él) *Le gustan las occidentales. *Quiere mejorar su forma de actuar. *Piensa que se ve mejor/ más guapo cuando esta en el escenario, o justo después de salir de la ducha, cree que su pelo se ve cool así. *Primer beso: “En frente de mi casa. Lo hice porque ella me quería y me gustaba. Mi corazón latía muy rápido. (Pero rompió)” –GD *Reconoce que da miedo cuando trabaja. Se enfada cuando no se esfuerzan lo suficiente o no se concentran. *En una entrevista admitió que se sintió atraido por T.O.P, y que si fuera una chica saldría con el. *Si no fuera músico, hubiera estudiado moda. *Está orgulloso de sí mismo cuando esta de pie en el escenario. *Su estilo de vestir favorito es su propio estilo. *La parte de su cuerpo que más le gusta es su clavícula. *Elige el amor sobre el trabajo. *Su razón para ser cantante es una palabra: destino. *Para aliviar el estrés juega/se mete con la persona que esta a su lado y hace el tonto. (Casi siempre molesta a SeungRi y juega con él, en "BIGBANG TV" TaeYang dijo que GD se pone de malas cuando estan Grabando una canción pero dijo "En cuanto SeungRi entra al estudio de Grabación JiYong Cambia de Humor, empieza a reir y a Jugar con SeungRi" después GD lo admitió en un Show de Radio diciendo que sin importar que se rie de todo lo que diga SeungRi). *Es apodado por algunos fans como “Ji Yong lija” por que se le ve frío y distante. Acepta que puede verse así en el exterior, pero en realidad es todo lo contrarío y los que están cerca suyo lo saben. *Nunca pensó en dejar de ser cantante. *Como lider del grupo, suele enviarles mensajes de móvil al resto del grupo. *En el programa Night after Night GD dijo que el controlaba los mensajes y llamadas de los maknaes del Grupo por ser su hyung, pero al que más controlaba era a SeungRi pues le preocupaba porque tenia muchos amigos y amigas, despues el MC le dijo que porque estaba descuidando los mensajes de Daesung. *Dentro de 20 años quiere ser como Mr.YG, ayudar a la gente a realizar sus sueños. *El y SeungRi son conocidos como Tom & Jerry por su relación de Amor y Odio. *En una entrevista le preguntarón que si fuera una chica con cuál de los miembros de BIGBANG saldria, de entre todos los miembros eligió a SeungRi. *Chica ideal: “No me importan las apariencias. Quiero a alguien que me entienda y con la que tenga muchas cosas en común. No me fijo el físico, pero si miro a la persona que me gusta, será guapa.” (Risas) *Tiene a su padre en el nº1 de móvil. *En el especial de la YG Entertainment del programa Strong Heart confeso que creía que T.O.P tenía un cuerpo erotico. También dijo que el no sería nada sin el apoyo del maknae SeungRi. *Tiene el habito de abrazar. (En especial a su Compañero SeungRi en su antiguo apartartamento y también en el de Japón ellos dormian juntos apesar de que en el de japón cada quien tenía su propia cama y SeungRi siempre decia que G-Dragon no lo soltaba pero el tenia que aguantarse, GD lo admitio diciendo que tenia la necesidad de abrazar a alguien cuando dormia y además SeungRi se le hacia muy lindo. Siempre se ve que G-Dragon esta Abrazando a SeungRi o Molestandolo) Díscografia ''Big Bang *Discografía de Big Bang Singles Album Live Album'' Galeria G-dragon_(1).jpg g-dragon_213550.jpg g-dragon_162106.jpg g-dragon_278071.jpg g-dragon_271205.png Heartbreaker.jpg g-dragon_393627.jpg g-dragon_462414.jpg f5da64d62a3e3c00_gdragon_beanpole_new.jpg g-dragon-big-bang.jpg gallery_gd_1st_album_04.jpg about_gdragon.jpg G_dragon_51_by_KwonJiYongPictures.jpg 20120216_gd_3-600x852.jpg tumblr_lifp2z49rV1qfxxi1.jpg g-dragon-bean-pole-new-0010.jpg GDragon+gd8.png g-dragon.jpg GDragon+GDLOVE+cpia.png 2469625752_f94fb82a88.jpg gdragon-.jpg gdragon.jpg gd-g-market-75.jpg G_Dragon_Big_Bang__20072009053417.jpg cute-gd-kwon-jiyong-18702448-326-401.jpg g-dragon gmarket 114.jpg G DRAGON BOY.jpg 2zs0iec.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435197-400-421.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435209-500-324.jpg G-Dragon Big Bang.jpg G-Dragon-Teddy-big-bang-6996111-464-800.jpg G-D-kwon-jiyong-13435222-354-500.jpg g dra.jpg 319px-G-dragon_;).jpg|link=G-Dragon Ñee dico.PNG Videografía thumb|left|294px|This Love - G-Dragonthumb|right|294px|Gmarket Party! - G-Dragonthumb|right|294px|Heartbreaker - G-Dragon thumb|left|294px|Breathe - G-Dragon thumb|left|300px|She's Gone ft kush thumb|right|300px|BUTTERFLY thumb|left|294px|A Boy - G-Dragon Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KActor Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín